


Drunken I Love Yous

by IfSugarWasSpicy (Neitos_Coffee_Shop)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Demoncest, Desk Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Top Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitos_Coffee_Shop/pseuds/IfSugarWasSpicy
Summary: Mammon only wants Levi's attention when he's drunk.
Relationships: Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Drunken I Love Yous

Mammon’s breath reeked of alcohol, enough to make Levi gag when the gambler drunkenly threw his hands around his brother’s shoulders in an embrace. Levi’s game continued on without him, and the death screen flashed on his monitor after he was shot by an enemy.

“Get out,” Levi growled. “You’re making my room smell like demonus. I just put out my Ruri-chan scented candle and you’re ruining the lingering scent!”

Mammon took a slow, overdone sniff around the room. “I dun like it. Doesn’ smell like you no more.” 

“That’s the point, dumbass.” Levi shrugged Mammon off of him and fixed his headset, scooching his gaming chair closer to his desk. 

Mammon scowled. “Pay ‘ttention to me, not yer stupid game.”

“Shut up.” Levi’s eyes were now glued to the screen.

Mammon grunted and grabbed the back of Levi’s chair, spinning him forcefully around. He ripped the headset off of Levi’s head. Levi’s mouse, still in his hand, came with him as it was torn out of the computer. Levi let it fall to the ground, shaken by surprise.

“I said… pay ‘ttention to me. Dummy.” Mammon tilted Levi’s chin up with his hand too roughly and rubbed his thumb over his brother’s bottom lip. Levi gulped audibly. “Stupid… pretty eyes… dumb cute face.”

Levi turned red up to his ears. “Stop saying those kinds of things when you’re drunk, you’ll get my hopes up and I’ll think they’re true.”

Mammon brought his other hand up to cup both of Levi’s cheeks. “They are true. I… like ya or something. I love ya. I do.” He planted a sloppy yet tender kiss on his brother’s lips. 

Levi scowled, putting a hand on Mammon’s arm to push him away. Mammon wouldn’t budge. “You really are the avatar of greed. So selfish. You’re going to take back everything you say now when you’re sober and break my heart. It’s what you always do. I’m tired of hearing—”

Mammon shut Levi up with a kiss. The kiss was hurried, desperate. Its only purpose was to make Leviathan stop reminding him of what an awful person he could be. He swiped his tongue around Levi’s mouth, Levi barely putting up a fight in return.

“I love you,” Mammon said when they parted, a trail of drool hanging between them. “I say dumb shit but I love you either way.

Levi glanced down to avoid his eyes. “Your mouth tastes bad, Mammon.”

Mammon groaned and picked Levi up. Levi cried out as Mammon shoved his chair to the side and sat him down on the desk.

Levi turned and rushed to shut his computer down so Mammon smashing him against the keyboard wouldn’t do anything. “Idiot, be careful! You’re gonna break something!”

“I’m not.” He tugged Levi’s face towards him by his hair and kissed him, bringing his younger brother’s hands up to his chest and encouraging them to unbutton his already ruffled and falling off collared shirt. When Levi’s hands finally felt up on his bare chest, Mammon hummed and leaned into his touch. Levi noticed how hot his body was, every inch of his skin warmer than it should be.

Pulling him forward to snap his waist to his, Mammon wrapped Levi’s legs around him and started grinding on him. 

Levi broke away from the kiss to cover his mouth in embarrassment with both hands. He let out a moan and draped one arm around Mammon’s shoulders. 

Encouraged by Levi’s reaction, Mammon groped his hands down the taller demon’s hips, tugging the waistband of his sweatpants down and fondling Levi’s slowly growing erection. 

“Look how fired up I’ve got ya, baby. Don' go ‘n tell me ya don’t like it,” Mammon said, pulling Levi’s pants the rest of the way down. He grinned and left a trail of bruising kisses along Levi’s neck. Then, pulling away for a moment to strip down to his boxers, he pressed their clothed erections together. 

“Look, baby.” He pulled his brother’s hands down so he had a perfect view of Levi’s flustered expression as the otaku stared, wide-eyed, at the precum starting to soak his own underwear. 

“You want me inside you so bad, huh? Want me to orgasm into your tight little hole?” Mammon's words were slurred and lost a bit of their attraction, but they got Levi worked up just the same.

Levi’s voice cracked. “Mammon…”

“What baby, what is it?”

Gaining a bit of confidence, Levi grabbed Mammon by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together. They stayed like that for a bit, Mammon trying to coax Levi into opening his mouth. The envious avatar didn’t budge, trying to take back a little control. Mammon bit down on his lip and shoved his tongue down his brother’s throat when the other’s mouth opened in pain.

Mammon’s kisses trailed to the side of Levi’s neck, licking a spot behind his ear that made him shudder. Then Mammon's hands snaked under his hoodie to tease at his bare chest underneath, playing with his nipples and making him squirm.

Levi gasped a little when Mammon's explorative hands made their way into his boxers. "You're stubborn, you know that? It's so hard to say no to you. Even when you're like this, I like you so much that I don't mind that you're being an asshole. I just want you to love me, to care about me and find me attractive, and—"

His words melted into a moan as Mammon started to jerk him off. His hips started moving in time with Mammon's hand, until he started feeling something in him knot up.

Just when Levi was about to find his high, Mammon pulled his hands away and tore off Levi's underwear. He pulled down the hem of his own underwear to let his erection pop out, brushing up against Levi's thighs and making the lanky demon blush.

Mammon grabbed Levi by the waist and moved him into a better position, knocking figurines off Levi's desk.

Levi gasped and caught one, completely distracted from his lustfulness by his merch being threatened. "That's limited edition, asshole. If you break it, I'll never be able to find another, so be careful."

Mammon just laughed. Wiping his fingers in Levi's messy precum, he shoved two of them into Levi's ass to loosen him up.

Levi yelped. "T-Two is too many at once! You h...have to go...slower than that."

Mammon wasn't in the right mind to care. His eyes were half-lidded, taking in Leviathan's lewd expression. "No such thing as slow for me, babe. All green lights and ten miles over the speed limit."

"S...shut up."

Mammon's face lit up with the most shit-eating grin as he slid his cock into Levi's hole. Levi's mouth fell open at the way Mammon stretched and filled him up so completely. 

"M...Mammon…"

"Do I feel nice, lil bro? Yer... so cute."

Levi whimpered when Mammon kissed the top of his head. 

Mammon then rocked his hips against his brother. It was too rough, too fast, but Mammon was a bit out of his head and Levi certainly wasn't going to pay attention to anything but the hands on him and the way his dick twitched, begging for attention.

The drunken demon noticed the way Levi tried to wrap his fingers around his own cock without being noticed, so he moved his brother's hand and replaced it with his own. Just like his thrusts, the jerking motion of his hands was too rough. He was too focused on his own pleasure now, though he did hope Levi was feeling good.

The way his little brother took his cock so well, the way he squeezed around it and made the sluttiest noises, Mammon's name on his lips. It was all too much for his drunk brain to wrap itself around. The next day, he would be convinced this was all a wet dream fueled by alcohol. Levi won't bring it up, and Mammon will likely forget about it. That is until particularly lonely nights, when he can't stop thinking about that head of purple hair.

For now though, he enjoyed the knowledge that this was all real. As Levi threw his head back, no longer caring about what was knocked off his desk, Mammon imagined himself fucking his little brother until no one else would ever want to use him. He wanted Levi to be only his, and he told him so in a whisper. Levi couldn't hear him, he was too absorbed by what was being done to him.

Mammon's pace was ruthless, ensuring that Levi would have trouble walking for the next few days. "Heya, Levi. I'll buy ya all the anime shit you want. After this's over.. we'll go do karaoke and sing weeb shit… you'll drown in merch… anything ya want."

Levi smiled a little. "Better… fuck… better make good on that promise— SHIT fuck oh god. Mammon,I'm gonna…"

Mammon grabbed Levi's hair and dragged his head up into a kiss.

"Fuck….Mammon…. I love…. hate... you… so much," Levi said in between breaths.

Levi came, warm semen squirting all over his stomach and coating his hoodie. He broke away from the kiss."Mam….mon… oh god… that felt so good."  
He reached down and wiped some of his cum off of himself, stretching it so that it webbed, and licked it off his own fingers.

Mammon's pace didn't slow at all, he didn't even seem phased by the show Levi just put on. He was close, only interested in using Levi as a fleshlight until he orgasmed and he could leave before his emotions started gushing out more than they had.

"Mammon, slow down, I just came." Levi whined, shaking while clinging to Mammon's chest. "Please, I'm sensitive…"

Realizing Mammon wasn't planning on going easy on him, Levi gave in and hooked his ankles around Mammon's waist to pull him close and give him deeper access.

Mammon suddenly kissed him again, ignoring the way Levi squirmed under him as the floodgates opened and he filled Levi up.  
Levi gasped and came again, shooting this time onto both of their chests.

They both slowed down, panting. Mammon sighed and laid on top of his brother. Levi was still shaking, his overstimulated cock quivering away from Mammon's touch.

"Dammit, Mammon. My hoodie is probably stained now or something. I swear if I'm walking noticeably funny tomorrow I'm gonna kill you."

Mammon made no response. Levi wiggled a bit, trying to shake him off. Still no response.

"Asshole, did you really do all that and just fall asleep instead of helping clean up? Man, you're even more of a pain when you're drunk."

It took some time, but Levi managed to get both of them in decent shape. He even went the extra mile and carried Mammon to his room, tucking him in and kissing his lips softly.

Mammon looked so peaceful then. Calm, asleep, his face tinged pink from alcohol. _Almost like an angel._ He was certainly less irritating like this.

"You probably gambled all of your savings away tonight, huh? That's what you always do when you come home drunk. Idiot." Levi left, a little frustrated, a little more emotionally hopeless.

When Mammon woke up to his own bed and a fierce hangover, he was almost sad that it was a dream. It wasn't unheard of for them to have sex, but for Mammon to tell Levi he loved him during it? No way. Mammon was much too stubborn for that, right?

And when Levi saw him at breakfast, he kept silent and didn't mention that Mammon had visited that night. He figured he'd spare Mammon the embarrassment. Besides, Leviathan was convinced he didn't mean half of what he said.

Mammon was just an asshole that got too clingy when he was drunk.

Though, maybe there would be a day when Levi approached him first, maybe drunk, maybe looking for some comfort, and Mammon will find the courage to tell his heart while completely sober.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider giving me a tip on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/hauntedheart) 💜


End file.
